Honey Pie
by James Masshole
Summary: Life was pretty simple for Logan Mitchell until Kendall Knight came along and made everything a lot worse and a lot better. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and alcohol use later on.
1. Hortense

**Hi! Kogan has always been my OTP, so I decided to finally try a full chapter story. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Logan Mitchell's POV)

My parents were rich. Super rich. They were _doctors_ for crying out loud and they definitely wanted me to be one too. I wanted to, no doubt about it. Being a doctor fascinated me like no other. But I always felt as if there was something more for me out there...

I was as shy kid. I didn't talk much as I didn't know how to interact with people around me. I didn't have many friends... Who would want to be friends with kid named Hortense? But the main reason I didn't have friends was all I did was focus on school work... and singing. But the last part was a secret. I didn't want anyone, not even my parents, to know that I enjoyed singing. It was my guilty pleasure and no one would know about it. Ever.

Eventually, I, Hortense Mitchell, decided to start going by Logan. My father agreed with him, although my mother personally LOVED the name Hortense, but she wanted her little boy to be happy.

I was a junior in high school. It was now the summer before senior year and besides the summer homework that I had for all my AP classes, I found time to relax and sleep.

"Looooogan!" A familiar voice boomed into his ears as I was drifting off into an afternoon nap. It was my father. "Come downstairs please!"

I sighed. I looked like shit right now. I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

I scratched the back of my neck and opened my bedroom door as I went down the stairs to see what my parents wanted.

"What is it?" I asked and then I saw the most beautiful creature ever. Well, that was over dramatic, I suppose, but _wow_, that boy was good-looking. He had dirty blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a very distinct jaw line that only someone like him could pull off. And his eyebrows. No one could pull off his eyebrows like this boy could.

"This is Kendall Knight." My father signaled to the boy. "His mother wanted him to be tutored this summer for science so he goes into his senior year strong. She wants you to tutor him."

"Oh... Hi." I suddenly got very shy, as I always did.

"Hi!" Kendall said, in a very outgoing way. Oh great, an outgoing kid. Just what I needed.

"He goes to your school. I'm guessing you've never seen each other around?" My father asked.

"No, I've never seen him but I've heard of him and how smart he is..." Kendall began. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah..." Was all I could say. Kendall raised an eyebrow at me and my father cleared his throat.

"Tutoring begins next week, we just wanted you to meet him." My dad smiled.

I nodded and Kendall nodded, too.

"See you next week." Kendall said to me.

"See you..." I awkwardly said before dashing back up to my room. I _really _hated meeting new people.

* * *

"You're going to really have to stop being so awkward." My father suddenly said at the dinner table.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Kendall and you could be great friends. He's a great kid, just struggles in science with a C. He's smart though."

"I will probably befriend him..." I trailed off.

My mother stayed silent the entire time, as if she was thinking about something.

"Be nice to him. He admires you for your academic achievements. He's very good at hockey. Remember when you played hockey?"

"Yes... It wasn't too long ago."

"I know, but why'd you stop?"

"My grades were dropping. You told me to quit."

My dad went silent after that. He must have forgotten.

The rest of dinner was silent and afterwards, I went straight up to my room to finally sleep again. Man, I've been sleeping a lot lately.

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly. I had almost forgotten I had to tutor Kendall until the day came. I must have not been paying attention to my parents because all I heard them say was, "We're going out, be back later." I guess they told Kendall he could come right on in when he arrived.

Whenever my parents were out, I decided to take off practically all of my clothes except for my boxers. I had a really nice body, no doubt about it. I focused on school but I worked out a lot.

I admired myself in the mirror for a good few minutes. I was pretty cocky, I suppose, but I would never show it.

I walked downstairs to get some cereal when I was surprised to see Kendall sitting at my kitchen table.

I let out an awkward yelp as Kendall looked at my wide eyed. We stared at each others faces for a while before I saw Kendall's eyes trail up and down my body. As soon as our eyes met again I scurried out of the kitchen, making the situation ten times more awkward than it needed to be.

I quickly put some clothes on and rushed back downstairs.

Kendall stared at me again before letting out a laugh. "Hi Logan."

"Hi. Sorry about that... Um, I forgot about our tutoring session today."

"It's fine... Should we begin?"

"Sure." I cleared my throat and sat down across from him. "So where do you struggle?"

"Just about everything. The only reason I got a C was because I cheated on more than half of my tests. But shh, that's a secret."

I laughed. "Well, let's get started."

I taught Kendall the basics since I had already taken that class he was going into next year. I was above average and Kendall was... average.

We finished early. We had a lot of days until school began again, so I decided I would give it to him slowly. Wow, that sounded sexual.

Oh yeah, did I mention I was kind of pervy? Yeah, I was. I had gotten a little past second base with this girl that I dated at the beginning of last year, Camille Roberts, and ever since then I had wanted more.

It wasn't really that great though. She was hot as hell and great with her hands but I didn't... exactly get off to it. It was awkward to say, but I didn't find boobs that great.

Not that I liked guys who had nice bodies and stuff, but so what if I do?

Kendall still had a half an hour until he had to go home and I had two hours until my parents came home, so we just talked.

Kendall had a great way of making you feel comfortable, which I really appreciated.

"So what else do you like to do?" Kendall asked. "You know... besides studying."

I chuckled. "I don't know. Eat. Sleep. Workout. Sing." My eyes widened. Why had I said the last one? That was a secret!

"You sing? That's awesome! So do I, but no one can ever know that. My hockey team would never let it go."

I smiled. "Yeah... It's fun."

"Sing for me."

"What?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"No! Maybe another time..."

"Fine."

"So, what else is there interesting about you?"

"I'm not straight." Kendall randomly said. My eyes widened. How... Random. But he was outgoing. "But that's another secret."

"W-why are you telling me all these secrets?"

"You asked for interesting stuff. This is interesting. And I feel like I can trust you, Logan. Don't let me down."

"Oh. Um, well my real name is Hortense." Logan said, trying to change the subject.

Kendall let out a loud laugh. "Okay, okay, that's _gold_. No offense."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "None taken."

"What's the farthest you've gone with a girl?" Kendall suddenly asked. "Or a boy."

_What the fuck? _

"Um... I... um..." Logan stuttered.

"Come on, Logan. A good looking kid like you has to have gotten some action."

"I did... Um, the beginning of this year."

"With who?"

"Camille Roberts?"

"Niiiice." Kendall nodded.

I shrugged. "She just... touched me inappropriately." I could have definitely thought of some other words but it just came out like that.

Kendall stared at me for a few seconds before letting out another loud laugh. "You're weird, Hortense."

"Don't call me that." I said, angrily.

"I'll _definitely_ make sure to call you that since it makes you mad. You're hot when you're all worked up. Well, you're hot naturally. Especially without your shirt."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Looks like I better head home. Thanks for the help, Logan. See you in a few days. Make sure to welcome me without the shirt again." And with that, Kendall left my house.

I was shocked. That nice boy who walked into my house a week ago didn't seem so innocent anymore. I was innocent but not innocent minded. I would never act on the thoughts I had about some people, but did Kendall just hit on me?

Part of me hoped he had hit on me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter uno.**


	2. Weird Gay Crush

**Alright, chapter 2. Review and stuff, I love them! Even if they just say to update soon, those are my favorites. :) Also, I realized I switched from third-person to first-person a little in the last chapter! It's always been a big mistake of mine, I'll make sure to work on that! Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

**(Kendall Knight's POV)**

You know when you get really lucky in a situation you're not looking forward to? This was definitely one of those days for me.

I was _not_ looking forward to getting tutored by some little nerd from my high school that I hadn't even seen before. He was probably scrawny. Nerdy.

Boy, was I wrong! Logan Mitchell was actually some sort of god.

I would _totally _tell my two best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, that I was going to probably end up having sex with this really hot nerd, but then I realized they thought I liked girls.

Only girls.

Well, I like girls. Girls are great. But to say I wasn't attracted to most of the male population was complete bullshit. Sometimes I wouldn't mind if James or Carlos were down to mess around, but I shook that off.

I must've forgotten they didn't know, because the first thing I said to them when I saw them later the day after Logan and my first tutoring session was something along the lines of "Hey guys, my new tutor buddy is really hot!"

"What?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow. Carlos immediately stopped chewing on his corn dog and looked at me weirdly too.

"... I meant hot enough to hang out with us... You know?" I awkward tried to cover up.

"Uh, yeah... Sure. What's his name?" James asked.

"Logan Mitchell. You know him! That genius at our school." I replied.

"Oh yeah! I know him! He's in my gym class! He's really quiet." Carlos added in.

"Yeah, he's shy until you get to talk to him a lot. I broke him out of his shell I think. Anyways, we should invite him to hang out..."

"That sounds good." James shrugged. Carlos nodded too.

"Cool! I'll tell him next time. So what have you two been doing all day?"

As they went into a very detailed description of their day, I allowed myself to daydream a bit about Logan.

But not in a girly way... No. I'm not girly.

* * *

I continued to go to Logan's house for a couple of weeks before actually asking him if he wanted to hang out. I was also waiting to make another smooth move of mine, but his parents were almost home. In the next weeks, I had actually bonded a lot with Logan. It was surprising because the only part of his house I had seen was his kitchen, the place we studied, his bathroom, when I needed to shit, and his living room, the place we hung out in when we were done studying.

Logan could rap. He had yet to sing for me, but his rapping was really good. Especially for someone as white as he is. He had a good taste in music and was really good at writing poetry. I told him he should look into writing his own lyrics and stuff because he was great.

Our usual greeting would go with him answering the door, me telling him to take his shirt off for old times sake, and him telling me to shut up because his parents were home. Today was a little different...

"Hey." Logan said as he answered the door.

"Hi. Aw, your shirt is on." I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Hurry your ass up and get inside, I've been bored all day."

"Feisty. I assume your parents aren't home?"

"Nope. They shouldn't be home for a few hours, so we have a lot of time to just hang out."

"What about studying?" I asked.

"As your technical teacher for the summer, I guess I can give you the day off for us to just hang out." Logan replied.

"Great. Do you have any food?"

"Nope. I totally don't have food in the refrigerator."

"Shut up, smart ass."

Logan laughed and headed to the living room. "Get whatever you want out of the kitchen." He said over his shoulder.

Logan and I had developed the type of friendship where we are complete dicks to each other. I liked it. We had started texting more often but he had yet to meet my two other best friends.

"When do you wanna meet Carlos and James?" I asked as I walked in with a bag of Doritos.

"Whenever." Logan replied as he turned on the TV from the couch.

"Alright. Next week?"

"Sure, just tell me when."

I looked at what Logan was watching. "Hockey? Do you like it?"

"Love it. I used to play it."

"Hot."

"You're weird." Logan laughed.

"Says you, Hortense!"

"Don't call me that." Logan replied. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Sure, why not."

Logan got up and signaled for me to follow him. After a flight of stairs, we were at a door. He opened it and I saw a lot of posters. Posters of hockey players, famous musicians, movie posters. His walls were painted a dark green which gave the room a calming effect. His blanket was a lighter green and his pillows were white, like normal pillows. He had a pile of laundry on the other side of the room. I liked his room, it made me feel at home.

"Your room is awesome!"

"Really? I think it's boring."

"I love it. Are you ever gonna sing for me?"

"Someday."

"You've been saying that for weeks."

"Sorry. Next week, I promise." Logan said as he sat on his bed.

I nodded and watched him.

"What?" He asked.

It was now or never. His parents were out, I could practically rape the dude if I wanted to... But a kiss would do for now...

I practically jumped on him, attaching my lips to his. He flailed at first, eyes widening and mumbling something into my lips as loud as possible. I held his arms to his sides to make him stop flailing and eventually he did and began to kiss back.

We made out pretty hardcore for five minutes when we heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Logan?" Logan's dad's familiar voice called out. How did we not hear the door open? I managed to unbutton half of Logan's shirt.

We both looked at each other wide eyed.

"Get under my bed!" Logan said in a loud whisper as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Logan, that never wor-"

"Get under my fucking bed!"

I obeyed him, making sure I'd make a comment on how hot he was when he was demanding. I scooted under the bed and stayed silent. I felt the bed sink in as Logan sat down on the bed.

"Logan?" Logan's dad asked, opening the door.

"Hey dad!" Logan said a little too awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"Did Kendall go home?"

"Yep, he's gone."

"But his car is outside..."

Logan was quiet for a few seconds. "He walked."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's pretty weird dad."

"Then who's car is that?"

"Our neighbors. Come on dad, you knew this."

"Alright... Well, your mother and I will be down stairs."

"Alrighty."

I heard the door close.

Logan hopped off his bed and looked under the bed. "You need to get out now."

"How? Your parents are downstairs."

Logan was quiet for a while, obviously thinking. His eyes suddenly lit up. "I'll be right back."

After about a minute, Logan came back in with a rope. "Rope."

"Where did you find that?"

"It's always handy to have." Logan scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

Logan opened up his window. He threw the rope down until it reached the grass.

"Logan, that's gonna hurt my hands!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"How about I just run?"

Logan stared at me. "Fine. You better run as fast as you can."

"I will. I'll wave to you when I'm outside."

Logan nodded as I opened Logan's door quietly. I booked it down the stairs and to his front door, scaring the shit out of the cat that I didn't know he had and sprinted to my car. I looked over at Logan's window quickly as I saw him standing there, eyes wide and mouth also wide open.

"Bye Logan, I can't wait till your mouth is around my dick!" I said as loudly as I could while trying to be quiet. I sprinted to my car.

"WHAT?" Logan exclaimed. I grinned and got in my car, starting it up, and driving home.

To be completely honest, I had a huge hard-on from making out with Logan.

So I had a bit of a weird gay crush on him... So what? Who wouldn't like that nerdy, adorable, kid. And at least I knew he didn't mind kissing me.

Overall, it was a good day.


	3. Hollywood Dreamin'

**Things start to get interesting here. I'm doing Kendall's point of view again for this chapter because it's easier that way.**

* * *

**(KENDALL'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Things started off normally. It was summer so I had no idea what day it was, but I was guessing it was a Wednesday. I woke up at the usual time... 2:00 PM. I had spent the night with James and Carlos at James' house but decided to go home because they passed out at like midnight after we had a bit off a... karaoke fest for three or more hours, so I left them a text. Carlos was actually a pretty good singer and everyone knew James could sing.

I woke up to ten missed calls from James, twenty-three from Carlos, and fifty-six text messages from both of them saying "Wake the fuck up", and "KENDALL", and the occasional "WAKE UP YOU DUMB PRICK".

I immediately got up and called James back.

"Finally!" James answered the phone.

"Hello to you too. Why did you call me a bunch?"

"Okay, you know how last night we were singing?"

"You make it sound gay when you say it like that. But yeah, what about it?"

"Well you know that gay guy my mom works with who's dad is a record producer?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well we started singing at about nine. He came over to get something from my mom and he heard us singing... He thought we were really good and told my mom that he would ask his dad if he needed a new boy band! His dad said yes! He just wants to hear us sing."

"What? James-" I began.

"Do you know how huge this is? This doesn't happen much! The people at Rocque Records want us! Now, here's the tough part... Griffin, the boss of the dude we'll be working for, thinks we'd be too much like the Jonas Brothers with just three of us. He wants to be a little more unique than that. So we need a fourth member."

"Who else would join us? See, it's not going to work." I replied.

"Maybe if we ask one of the choir kids to join us... We could befriend them with time."

"No, there's no one el-" I was cut off by my own thoughts. I mean, being in a boy band would be awesome. Hot girls chasing you all the time (and maybe some boys), awards, fortune... California. I had been to California a few times and I loved it. Especially the Hollywood sign at night... I could definitely get used to seeing that everyday. It felt like something in my stomach was saying, "Do it! Do it!". So, I trusted my gut. "James, I'll call you back. I know someone."

"Really? Kendall, this is so grea-" I hung up on James' fangirling. I scrolled through my contacts to the "L" section.

Logan Mitchell.

* * *

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Logan! You need to help me out!" I exclaimed.

"Depends."

"You can sing, right?"

"I-I guess."

"Come over. Now."

"Kendall-"

"Right fucking now! This is urgent!" I demanded.

Logan sighed. "Fine. Give me your address and I'll be there in ten."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I stood in front of my door, pacing. I wanted this badly now.

Logan knocked on the door.

I threw the door open and grabbed his arm. He made a little yelping noise. I ran him up into my room.

"Sing for me." I said as I closed the door. Logan sat on my bed.

"Is this what was so urgent?"

"Sing!"

Logan flinched and cleared his throat. He began singing lyrics from a song by the Beatles.

"Honey pie," He sang. His voice was light... Clear and smooth. Very good. Logan also instantly looked very... calm when he was singing. "You are driving me crazy. I'm in love but I'm lazy. So won't you please come home?"

"Perfect."

"I didn't even fini-"

"No, it's perfect." I quickly got out my phone and dialed James' number.

"Hello?" James answered.

"I found our fourth member." I smiled over at Logan.

"Who?"

"My friend Logan. He has a great voice, trust me. Very smooth. It would definitely compliment our voices."

"Kendall, what the fuck?" Logan whispered.

"Both of you, come over right now. I need to hear this for myself."

"Alright, be over in ten." I ended the call.

"Kendall, what is going on?" Logan sounded a little anxious.

"My friend's, James, mom's co-worker's dad is a very famous record producer. He needs a new boy band and he thinks four boys is the lucky number. You, me, James, and Carlos. We all can sing. This is possible!"

"Kendall... My parents want me to be a doctor. I've worked so hard for this medical school thing and-"

"Is it what you want?" I suddenly asked. Logan looked away. "You love music. I know you do. You can tell by the way you sing. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to move to California with us three."

Logan hesitated. He sighed. He looked at every possible place but my eyes and then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Let's go." Logan said, a big grin settling on his face. "I still need my parents permission."

"Yes! I know you do, but trust me, I'll convince them."

"You better." Logan smiled. I smiled at him too. There was a little moment between us, both of us beginning to lean in... But I'm guessing we both remembered last time we kissed and what happened and immediately stopped.

"Let's go. Hollywood is waiting!"

* * *

The rest was a blur... James and Carlos meeting Logan, hearing Logan sing angelically again, James' mother calling her co-worker, and suddenly, I was driving Logan back to my house so he could get his car and go home.

"So we made it in?" Logan asked. My car was parked in my driveway. We were both sitting there as the sky was turning dark blue.

"I think so. James will text me with the news tomorrow morning." I replied, getting out of my car.

"I hope we did..." Logan sighed.

"The record producer, Griffin, is pretty desperate right now. He needs a hot new boy band, and we're all pretty good looking guys, plus we can sing."

"Yeah... Thanks Kendall. You really saved me."

"Hm?" I asked.

"I love studying to be a doctor... Being a doctor would be great. But the thought of getting up everyday and getting to sing and do what I love makes me so happy. A lot happier than I have been. Well, since I've met you, I've been a lot happier." Logan wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"It's really no problem. It's good to see you happy... You're even cuter when you're smiling and laughing." Logan's cheeks seemed to turn red at my words.

"Yeah... Well, call me when you get the news." Logan said, opening the car door.

"Will do." I said, opening my car door too.

I locked my car up and Logan pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the front door and waved to me, giving me a quick smirk before hopping into his car and starting it. I waved.

When I went inside, I looked out the front door window to see him driving off.

I now had a lot of explaining to do to my mother.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to wake up at ten so I could be up when James texted me.

I waited until about noon until my phone vibrated.

_Well... _The text from James read as my heart dropped. _We did it. Pack your bags, Kendall! Call Logan! I'll call Carlos._ My heart instantly jumped right up again and I literally jumped out of bed, running into my little sister's, Katie, room and giving her a huge hug.

"Why so happy?" Katie laughed as I put her down.

"You're brother is gonna be a teenage heart throb."

Katie smiled big. "We're moving to California?"

"You bet!"

Katie jumped up for another hug as I spun her around. "I'll call mom!"

"Alright, I gotta go tell Logan!"

I went back into my room and replied to James and then called Logan.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Pack your bags, Hortense! We're about to become the newest boy band in America!"

Logan made a noise between a chuckle and an overjoyed shout which made my heart stop. It sounds cheesy as fuck, but it made me so happy to hear him happy.

"One problem..." Logan said as our excitement died down. "My parents."

"Are they home?"

"Yep."

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Don't fail me, Kendall."

"I'd never let you down, Logan."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." I said as I walked into the living room. Logan said I had an important announcement to make and gathered them in the living room.

They both raised an eyebrow. "Hi Kendall." Logan's father said first.

"So, you know how much you're little boy loves to sing, right?"

"I've heard him sing, it's very good!" Logan's mother smiled.

"Right. And he loves it. I know you both have lots of plans for Logan... But have you asked him what he wants to do with his life?"

The Mitchell parents looked over at their son who was practically hiding behind me and was now looking over at me with a scowl on his face.

"Logan," Mr. Mitchell began, "do you not want to be a doctor?"

I looked at Logan.

Logan sighed. He got out from behind me. "Mom, dad, of course I want to be a doctor... But it's not what makes me happiest."

"What makes you happiest?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"...Singing. And I have the opportunity to do it for a living... Well, depending on how successful it is. Kendall's friend's mom has a co-worker and their dad is a very famous record producer. And he wants Kendall, two of Kendall's friend, and me to start a boy band... and I really want to do this. There will be a school somewhere there, I'll make sure of it. But please..."

Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell were very silent. It was as if they silently agreed on something.

"Well, if that's what you want... then yes. Of course. We would be more than happy to see our little boy live his dream." Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan frowned. "See Kendall, I told you- Wait what?"

"I know you think we just want you to be just like us, but we also want what you want. If you want to sing, go sing. Make us proud." Mrs. Mitchell smiled.

Logan looked shocked but then a huge smile came onto his face. He walked over to his parents and gave them a hug. After that was over, Mr. Mitchell looked at me.

"Who will be watching over you boys?"

"My mother. She's a very trustworthy woman, I'll ask her to come meet you guys tomorrow if you want." I said.

"That sounds perfect. When do you have to be ready by?"

"My friend said the next few days... So Logan should probably start packing now." I replied.

Logan's parents nodded. "He'll be ready."

"Thank you both! We really need Logan for this."

"I'm just glad my little boy will be happy." Mrs. Mitchell smiled.

Logan blushed but smiled.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go home and start packing too."

"Alright, see you soon Kendall!"

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell!" I waved.

* * *

Logan followed me to his front door and he smiled. "God, thank you." He sounded so grateful.

"Hey, your parents are super cool. You were worried over nothing." I replied.

"I guess so. Have a good rest of the day, Kendall. I'll start packing right now.

"Alright. Text me later." I replied as I began to walk away. Logan waved and closed his front door.

I walked to my car, preparing myself for the busy weeks ahead.

On the brightside, no more tutoring... but I still got to see _my_ nerdy, but cute, friend Logan everyday.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST.**

**Alright, the next chapter... Drama will begin. And more kissing.**


End file.
